


Omens and Dreamings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legend of Zelda, Ganondorf, Within the valley of shadowless death / They pray for thunderclouds and rain (Genesis, Mad Man Moon)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Omens and Dreamings

**Author's Note:**

> Legend of Zelda, Ganondorf, Within the valley of shadowless death / They pray for thunderclouds and rain (Genesis, Mad Man Moon)

His elders have told him constantly that his birth was a bad omen for their village and the future to come, something that even the other children eventually learned to blame him for as well.

They tell him that the thunderclouds ceased bringing the rains to their little valley in the days leading up to his birth and the sun in the days following slowly scorched their home into a dry and dismal desert.

Rage and anger fill his heart as he dreams of softer lands in far away places and makes a silent promise, to find his fellows a better place to live in – one that isn't so harsh for them to handle without him around to doom them.


End file.
